tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Blue
Deep Blue (ディープブルー, Dīpu Burū) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main villains of the story. He is the leader of the aliens (named "Cyniclons" in Mew Mew Power) who come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim it". Story Pie's Explanation of Deep Blue's Revival "Deep Blue-sama's lives within the DNA of this planet's humans, and the humans inherited the long dormant spirits. And then when that spirit tried to wake up, there was no medium in which he could be awakened. Until now only the closest to human of Deep Blue-sama's three spiritual body parts, Aoyama and the Blue Knight, have appeared. Meanwhile, Deep Blue-sama's true spirit existed in an alternate dimension and called us here from our far off planet. But now Deep Blue has awakened. Now the other two spirits are no longer useful to Deep Blue and have been erased forever. In order to do this, Deep Blue-sama was awakened from his deep sleep. The resistive force of the Mew Mew's existence acted as a trigger to allow Deep Blue-sama to awaken early." If this is true then it must mean that both Aoyama and The Blue Knight are parts of Deep Blue, and indeed one and the same. Tokyo Mew Mew Deep Blue came to Earth years before the other aliens and took the form of a human boy named Masaya Aoyama. This was so he could avoid any detection from his enemies. He went to sleep within Masaya's body, leaving Masaya with no memories or a personality of his own. However, he shared Deep Blue's disgust for the way humans treated the Earth's environment. In the anime adaptation, Deep Blue is seen from the second episode as a voice coming from a blue light to whom Quiche gives progress reports. As the series progresses, Quiche brings him some Mew Aqua allowing a shadowed version of his true form to be seen. His method of death is changed to come at the hands of Mew Ichigo rather than Masaya, though Masaya aids her by taking over the body. When Quiche challenges him to a duel to protect Ichigo, Deep Blue kills him without any hesitation. This action enables Masaya to temporarily re-emerge and release Mew Aqua inside their body, killing both Deep Blue and himself. Ichigo transfers her own life force into Masaya after Masaya sacrifices himself to kill Deep Blue, which kills her another one of her enemies, but is subsequently revived by the Mew Aqua in Masaya. Appearance and Personality Deep Blue takes on the appearance of Masaya until episode 49. As Deep Blue, he has very pale skin, which looks almost completely white. He has long jet black hair and it reaches his feet. His eyes are cold, aqua blue, and sharp. He wears dark blue attire, and so does the Blue Knight, though his is undone. Cold natured and utterly heartless, Deep Blue will kill anyone who gets in his way. Upon emerging, he attacks and injures Ichigo Momomiya, not sharing Masaya's love for her. He killed his own servants (Quiche) without any hesitation, which shows how cruel he is. Powers The Blue Knight is Deep Blue as Ichigo's mysterious protector. Deep Blue wields the same sword as the Blue Knight, seeing as Deep Blue is one of his alter egos, but he uses a blast attack that somewhat resembles blue lightning. He can shoot fire energy from his palms and he has the ability to fly and teleport himself wherever he wants. Quotes Tokyo Mew Mew *'Deep Blue:' "In the end, you plan to oppose me? Alright." *'Deep Blue:' "I am known as Deep Blue." *'Pie' (About Deep Blue): No matter what happens, I will follow Deep Blue-sama until the end. Deep Blue's Affiliations Servants *'Quiche Ikisatashi' *'Pie Ikisatashi' *'Tart Ikisatashi' *'Chimera Animas' Alter Egos *'Blue Knight ' *'Masaya Aoyama ' Trivia *Though Deep Blue is the series primary antagonist, he does not actually appear until the end of the sixth volume of the manga. *To keep the true identity of Deep Blue a secret in the anime, his voice actor's name is shown only as a question mark until the forty-ninth episode when his identity is revealed; after which the credits are changed to list Megumi Ogata, who also voices Masaya and the Blue Knight. *Deep Blue is one of the few characters in the Mew Mew Power dub version whose name remains unchanged. His role is slightly modified from that of a savior for the aliens to his being a destructive force that wants to do nothing but destroy the Earth, causing the aliens to turn against him. Gallery Blue_Knight,_Deep_Blue_and_Masaya.jpg|(From left to right) The Blue Knight, Deep Blue, and Masaya Aoyama. Deep_Blue_2.jpg|Deep Blue scowling and wielding a sword. Blue_Knight.png|Deep Blue as the Blue Knight. Deep_Blue_Shadow.jpg|Deep Blue's shadow. Voice Actors *Deep Blue is voiced by Megumi Ogata. *In the 4Kids English dub, he is voiced by Scottie Ray. *He shares the same voice actor as Masaya in both original and English animes. *In the Italian version is voiced by Loredana Nicosia (up episode 45) and Alessandro Rigotti (episodes 46 - 52)